True Reflections
by ArtemisLuna24
Summary: What happens when Avery turns sixteen and Karl disappears from view for several weeks. One-shot. I do not own Dog with a Blog, nor the characters.


**This is my first one shot, hope you like it. I noticed there's not many AveryXKarl's so I decided to make my own. This is before the episode where Karl teaches Avery to dance (Do not know the episode # or title).**

**Normal POV**

* * *

"Stan, I need you to do some recon," Avery Jenning told her family's dog, Stan.

"What is it?" Stan asked. "Eat that family of squirrels?"

"What? No. I need you to see what Karl's up to."

"Why?" Stan sat on his hunches. "He hasn't been coming over lately."

"I know," Avery said. "He stop coming over since my sixteenth birthday. And that was a month ago."

"Maybe he made new friends," Stan suggested making Avery laugh.

"Are you sure we're talking about the same Karl?" Avery asked, after calming down a little. "The same Karl who's only interaction with people is us?"

"Oh yeah."

"Stan, just please go, and don't talk."

"Okay, I'll be back."

Stan ran all the way to Karl's garage where he was found most days, tinkering and such. But this time instead of finding Karl in his sanction, Stan found Karl on his deck playing a guitar.

"Oh, hi Stan," Karl smiled at the dog. "I haven't seen you in awhile."

_Keep cool. Don't talk._ Stan kept on reminding himself as he placed his head on Karl's lap.

"I hope you noticed that I'm not wearing those formal clothing that you, Avery, and the others have seen me wear in the past."

_How did I not notice?_ Stan asked himself. _Why is he so different?_

Karl was wearing a simple white tee with blue jeans and black tennis shoes.

"You see Stan," Karl started in a long monologue, "I've recently realized that the reason I don't have many friends, besides you and your owners, is that I lock myself away and wore those professional clothes when I should 'get with the program'. So I decided that I should stop with my childish pranks and become more adult-like."

_Has he really changed this much?_

"I also took up guitar. Weird huh?" Karl strummed a few keys, looking at the horizons. "It's amazing, that all it took for me to realize this is seeing Avery walking into her sweet sixteen birthday party, wearing that stunning pink and blue dress."

_ He has changed! I have to tell Avery! I think I may have changed too. Usually I find something like this not important, but it's Avery! She must know._

"I'm glad you can't talk, Stan," Karl said rubbing behind Stan's ears. "If you could, I'm sure you would tell Avery this conversation. I don't want her to know. Not yet."

_He likes her?_ Stan's eyes widened at the realization. _Should I say anything?_

"Stan," Avery called, from the front yard.

"Go, Stan," Karl smiled at the dog. "Remember, don't tell her, okay?"

_You got it. _Stan ran back to the Jenning's/James' house, where Avery stood in front of the front door.

* * *

"Stan," Avery called and soon saw her favorite dog running towards her. "So, what did you get on Karl?"

"Nothing," Stan said. "I didn't see him."

"What are you talking about," Avery's face held confusion. _Why wasn't Karl at his house?_

"Sorry, I couldn't have been more help," Stan whimpered.

"It's okay," Avery sighed, rubbing behind Stan's ears. "He probably went somewhere."

"Maybe," Stan whispered, looking away from her. "Or maybe, he's changed."

"Karl? Change?" Avery laughed. "That would be the day."

"Don't you like him?" Stan asked. "I mean you're always nervous when he comes by."

"I just don't want him pranking me," Avery huffed.

"But he has manners and is intelligent," Stan said, trying to make Avery admit that she likes Karl. _So many times, I caught you write Karl's name, now it's time you admit you like him!_

"Those are good qualities, but. . ." Avery started, but was at a lost of words.

"And you're parents like him," Stan said, sounding smarter than usual.

"You're acting like someone who knows something I don't," Avery quickly changed the subject.

"What? No. . . I-I just. . . Is that a family of squirrels?" Stan hurried and raced out of the house, before Avery could say anything else.

"He definitely knows something," Avery sighed, before going into the livingroom.

The family was out of the house for the day. Tyler was with Nikki, going on a date. Chloe was spending the night with a friend. Ellen and Bennett, a.k.a. Mom and Dad, were after a date day/night. So Avery had the house to herself.

"Karl is nothing to me, just an annoying boy who plays pranks on us every chance he gets," Avery fumed as she plopped on the couch. "Sure, he can be polite, and is nice when I'm in a bad mood, and even helps me feel better, but. . . It's Karl!"

A knock sounded at the door, and Avery stood to answer it. She opened the door and, to her surprise, found Karl standing wearing completely different clothes and holding a dozen roses.

"Karl," Avery gasped.

"Hey, Avery," Karl smiled, shyly.

"What are you doing here?" Avery asked, getting over the initial shock. "Are you here to me my mom? Well, she's out."

"Actually, I came to see you," Karl said, making Avery slightly blush. "Can I come in?"

"Uh. . . Yeah, sure," Avery said, shaking off her surprise.

Karl walked into the livingroom gave the roses to Avery, she left to find a vase, leaving Karl with Stan.

"I see you didn't tell her, huh Stan," Karl smiled petting the dog behind the ears. "Thanks, bud. I wanted to tell her."

_You're welcome, Karl. You're actually not a bad guy, once you get past the evil genius part._

Avery came back into the room, the roses were being held in a red and silver vase.

"These are beautiful, Karl," Avery smiled, taking a sniff of the roses. "Thank you."

"They remind me of you," Karl said, absently. "Their beauty and. . ."

"And what?" Avery asked, shock written on her face after hearing what Karl said. _He thinks I'm beautiful?_

"A-and. . . Well," Karl was rubbing the back of his neck. _How can I tell her?!_

"What?" Avery looked into Karl's eyes with kindness, making Karl's heart hitch up. _Is he nervous?_ Avery asked herself.

"I really love roses," Karl blushed, looking at the floor.

Avery stopped for a second thinking about what he just said. _Does he love me?_

"And what about me?" Avery asked, venturing a step closer to Karl.

"W-Well," Karl stammered, only to be silence by Avery pressing her lips against Karl's.

The kiss was soft and full of uncertainty. When Avery pulled away from Karl, she felt a blush creep on their cheeks.

_That's my girl!_ Stan barked happily at the two, and they begin to kiss again. _And that's my que._ Stan ran off to another room.

When the two pulled away Karl asked, "Why would you do that?"

"I-I just realized that you're everything that I've been missing," Avery started to blush as she looked to the floor.

"I've never knew that you thought of me that way," Karl sighed, a smile creeping onto his face.

"I guess I didn't want it to be true, myself."

"But why?"

"I've been jealous," Avery laughed. "I've been jealous at how intelligent you are and how you can get into any college you want to. I still don't know a lot about math."

"But you are smart," Karl pulled Avery's chin so she was looking into his eyes. "And you are beautiful. I've always thought you were beautiful."

Karl pulled Avery closer to him so their foreheads were touching.

"I love you, Avery."

"I love you too."

* * *

"Hey Avery I'm home," Ellen called as she and Bennett walked into the living room just to see Avery and Karl kissing on the couch.

"Mom," Avery gasped, pulling away from Karl.

"Karl," Bennett said, walking towards his office. "Can I talk to you in my office?"

"Uh, yeah," Karl said, getting up from the couch and started to walk to the office.

Once Bennett closed the door to his office, Ellen crossed the room and sat on the couch next to Avery.

"Why Karl?" Ellen said after a few minutes of silence.

"Are you mad?" Avery asked.

"I don't know just yet," Ellen admitted. "So answer my question."

"He was the one person who never left me for petty reasons," Avery blushed. "And I guess I like his intelligence and such."

"But why Karl?!" Ellen asked, shock on her face. "Of all the guys you could have been making out with, why him?"

Avery laughed at her mother's shock. "Are you really that surprised?"

"Because I thought you guys hated him," Ellen laughed herself. "I don't know."

"Well, I guess I don't anymore," Avery grew more red. "I wonder how the others are going to act."

At the moment, Karl and Bennett walked out of his office laughing together.

"Okay, Ellen I think we forgot something at the store," Bennett said, pulling Ellen from the couch.

"But what are we going to do about these two?" Ellen asked, being pulled closer to the door.

"We'll be back in half an hour, don't wreck the house," Bennett called to the couple.

"But Bennett, I was just about to tell her about the birds and the bees," Ellen called, being pulled out the door.

"That was a bit awkward," Avery laughed, as Karl wrapped his arms around her. "What did my dad talk to you about?"

"The usual boyfriend threats, but he knows me so he should know that I would never harm you," Karl nuzzled against Avery's neck. "So what do you want to do?"

"You're insane," Avery laughed, turning to wrap her arms around Karl.

* * *

**Ahahah! It's up to your imagination to what happens next. I would continue this story, but I have way to many stories that I have to finish. Maybe I'll continue this, I don't know. Anyway. Hope you liked it. This was my first one-shot, so I hope I did good.**

**Bye bye.**


End file.
